Yunjae :: Innocent Confession
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Yunho ingin memberitahukan Jaejoong siapa orang yang dicintainya selama ini yang bernama Kim Jaejoong. ff drabble aja, gomen yang chapter belum bisa Jaehan update


Yunjae | Innocen Confession  
author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan

Hembusan angin lembut memberikan suasana tersendiri bagi pria cantik yang sedang menengadahkan wajahnya menuju langit biru sambil menutup kedua mata besarnya

"Nyaman sekali, atap sekolah memang tempat terbaik" ucapnya tersenyum merasakan usapan lembut diwajahnya  
"Joongie..." sapaan hangat disisi tubuhnya membuat pria cantik itu berbalik dan menatap pria tampan yang berdiri tegap di pintu atap sekolah  
"Yunnie!" sapanya riang pada pria tampan yang menghampirinya  
"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Yunho setelah berada tepat dihadapan Jaejoong  
"Menyapa langit, seperti biasanya" jawab Jaejoong tersenyum lembut

Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan keindahan luar biasa dihadapannya. Jaejoong adalah sosok keindahan sejati yang tidak pernah ia temukan sebelumnya

Jaejoong muncul dalam hidupnya sejak ia masih sangat kecil. Keduanya lahir di bulan dan tahun yang sama, seolah Tuhan telah menetapkan takdir untuk bersama bagi mereka. Bahkan hingga sekolah menengah saat ini, Yunho dan Jaejoong bagai terikat oleh benang yang tak terlihat dan memaksa keduanya untuk selalu bersama

Lengan Yunho bergerak perlahan menyentuh wajah lembut dihadapannya, wajah yang selalu menemani harinya selama 18 tahun ini. Bertahun-tahun mengenal pria cantik itu menjadikan Yunho menyadari satu hal, arti sebuah kehidupan dan arti sebuah perasaan. Cinta

Yunho memperbaiki rambut hitam Jaejoong yang cukup berantakan karena usapan angin dan menaruhnya dibelakang telinga Jaejoong lalu mengecup ringan puncak kepala Jaejoong, yang memaksanya untuk menutup kembali kedua mata besar itu

"Eumm..." gumam Jaejoong merasakan sentuhan lembut Yunho padanya  
"Joongie..." panggil Yunho ringan  
"Eumm..." kembali Jaejoong hanya menggumam  
"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu"  
"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong  
"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sedang menyukai seseorang, kan?"  
"Eumm... Ya, Joongie ingat" sahut Jaejoong mengangguk  
"Tapi Yunnie tidak memberitahukan siapa orangnya" lanjut Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya manja  
"Aku akan memberitahukan siapa orang itu sekarang" ucap Yunho  
"Benarkah?" sahut Jaejoong dengan wajah ceria yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yunho  
"Siapa dia, Yunnie? Gadis dari sekolah mana?" tanya Jaejoong girang sambil menggenggam kedua lengan Yunho dan melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya  
"Dia seorang pria, Joongie" ungkap Yunho sedikit ragu  
"Pria? Laki-laki? Seperti Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri  
"Mhmm... Apakah kau marah?" tanya Yunho takut  
"Tidak. Yunnie boleh menyukai siapapun, Joongie tidak akan marah" balas Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho berhak untuk menyukai siapapun, walau dia adalah laki-laki sama seperti mereka  
"Siapa Yunnie? Dari sekolah mana? Siapa namanya?" tanya Jaejoong tetap antusias seperti sebelumnya  
"Dia berasal dari sekolah ini, Joongie" jawab Yunho tersenyum  
"Siapa? Siapa?" Jaejoong semakin penasaran  
"Yoochun? Junsu? Changmin?" lanjutnya menebak dari orang-orang yang cukup akrab dengan Yunho, sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum geli mendengar tebakan Jaejoong  
"Namanya Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong"  
"Eh... Namanya sama seperti Joongie, bahkan marganya juga. Ternyata ada siswa yang namanya sama seperti Joongie di sekolah ini. Di kelas berapa, Yunnie? Dimana dia?"  
"Saat ini dia berada dihadapanku"  
"Mana? Mana?" Jaejoong menelusuri atap sekolah sambil membalikan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari pria bernama Jaejoong itu  
"Dha ada disini, dihadapanku dan aku sedang menggenggam kedua lengannya saat ini" senyum Yunho  
"Eh?" Jaejoong terdiam menatap Yunho  
"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong"

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup perlahan bibir mungil Jaejoong yang selalu menggodanya, kebingungan Jaejoong sirna dengan kecupan itu

semangat Jaehan buat nulis ff bener2 ilang sejak fb Jaehan di blokir dan sekarang ff Jaehan di ffn juga dihapusin, Jaehan ga semangat buat ff Indo  
semoga ini bisa jadi penyegar

Sankyuu^^


End file.
